


Hale House

by justaddgigi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fanart, Gen, Photomanipulation, Photoshop, Rebuilt Hale House, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Derek in wolf form looming protectively behind a gate, protecting the rebuilt Hale House.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to break away a bit from cover and do more full art pieces. I also know this is not in the architectural style as the house in the show, but sine the show can't be consistent with their own canon why should I? ;) You can more about this piece on my website [Fannish Follies](fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com) If you want to see what happens behind the scenes, or if you want cover art for your own story, please feel free to join my [ facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1327097557329606/).


End file.
